Ginny Weasley, the Girl Who Lived
by Potter47
Summary: What if Ginny was an only child who caused the fall of Lord Voldemort? What if Harry was the youngest of seven? This tale is that of an eleven-year-old witch beginning her training at Hogwarts. Chapters 1 and 2 edited, 3 and 4 up. Now complete.
1. The Girl Who Lived

Ginny Weasley, the Girl Who Lived  
_Potter47_

__

Author's Note: I posted this a couple of months ago. It had horrible grammar, and I never felt like finishing it. Well, now I did. 

Chapters One and Two are edited, and Three and Four are new. It is completed. 

What if Ginny was an only child, who caused the fall of Lord Voldemort? What if Harry was the youngest of seven? This tale is that of an eleven year old witch beginning her training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

**

Chapter One  
The Girl Who Lived 

***** 

Ginny Weasley was an ordinary baby, until one fateful night that would go down in every wizarding history book for hundreds, even thousands of years.

It was Halloween night, and Ginny was a little over a year old. Her mother had just put her into her crib for the night when there was a loud bang at the front door. Ginny's father looked through a small hole and his eyes widened.

"He's here! Molly take Ginny and go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

The door burst open and a large hooded figure entered the house. Molly saw flash of green light and heard laughter from the front room of the Burrow. She picked Ginny up and ran as fast as she could towards the back door. But Lord Voldemort Apparated in front of them. Molly Weasley lost her balance and fell to the floor. But the Dark Lord did not care about her and he rounded on Ginny. 

"No! Not Ginny! Take me, kill me instead," She moved in front of Ginny.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" Voldemort said while he pointed his wand at Molly. 

"No!"

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

In a flash of green light Molly Weasley crumpled to the floor. Dead.

Voldemort turned his wand to Ginny. He pointed it at her forehead below her fiery red hair. He then said the fateful words that would change the wizarding world forever.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up in her bed early that morning because she was so excited. Today was July 31, her eleventh birthday. She went down the stairs to find her aunt in the kitchen by the stove cooking eggs with her wand. She sat down at the table and waited for breakfast.

Ginny had lived with her aunt Fiona for as long as she could remember. Ever since her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. The only reason Ginny survived the attack on her family was because something about her made the Dark Lord's curse rebound upon himself, stripping him from his body. She had been a celebrity in the wizarding world since that night, but she hated it. Everyone looking at her, and staring at her forehead. For on her forehead, was yet another thing that made her different from others, a thin scar. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was where Voldemort's curse hit her and rebounded. She didn't know for sure why she survived the attack, or why she was targeted in the first place. but all her life she had been called - The Girl Who Lived.

After breakfast an owl came swooping into the small kitchen of Number 8 Lovewell Street, Ottery St. Catchpole. The letter it was carrying bore a seal with a lion, snake, eagle, and badger, all around a capital letter "H."

When the letter dropped into Ginny's hands, she tore it open. Aunt Fiona came around and read it with Ginny. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Weasley, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress 

"We'll go into Diagon Alley this afternoon," Fiona told Ginny. Fiona was rather tall, she had fiery red hair and brown eyes like Ginny. She said that both Ginny's parents, and their families, had red hair. Aunt Fiona was Ginny's father's sister. She was the youngest of seven and Arthur, Ginny's father, was second youngest.

Ginny could not wait to get her school supplies. But above all else she wanted her own wand.

* * *

When Ginny arrived in Ollivander's, (makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.) the shop seemed to be empty. Fiona was at the owl emporium buying Ginny a birthday present. Suddenly an old man with white hair appeared behind the counter. 

"Can I help y--" Ollivander saw Ginny and his eyes flicked up to her forehead. "Ah, Miss Weasley, I was wondering when I would see _you _in here."

Ginny was feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Now, let's see, how about you try this one." He took a small long box off of one of the many shelves in the small store. "Unicorn hair, 12 inches."

Ginny took the wand and waved it around. Nothing happened. Ollivander grabbed the wand from her and gave her a new one. "Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches"

Ginny barely moved her hand before he snatched the wand up and replaced it.

" You are a difficult one. But nevertheless, the wand chooses the wizard!"

After another twenty minutes, and about 50 wands, the last of which, Unicorn hair, five inches, was the smallest wand Ginny had ever seen, Ollivander went in the back of the shop and emerged with a dusty box about a foot long. 

"I wonder..." Ollivander was mumbling to himself as he handed Ginny the wand.

Ginny took it and immediately felt a warmth under her fingers. She waved the wand and red and gold sparks shot out of it.

"Curious, very curious."

"_What's _curious?" asked Ginny.

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand. As the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, _just one other_. The other feather resides in the wand, that gave you that _scar_," he pointed at her forehead.

"You-know-who's wand..."

"Yes. Well, Miss Weasley, I think it is safe to say that we can expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but _great_."

* * *


	2. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three...

**

Chapter Two  
The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**

On September First, Fiona dropped Ginny off at Kings Cross, to board the Hogwarts Express. By the barrier between platforms nine and ten, there was a large family about to go through. They were all red-headed except for a young boy about Ginny's age, who had jet-black hair. Other than the mother, who looked an awful lot like Ginny, they were all boys.

Ginny walked up to the mother and asked, "Er, excuse me ma'am, but could I go through with one of your sons? It's my first time at Hogwarts."

The mother replied, "Of course, dear, it's Harry's first time at Hogwarts as well." She spoke in a very motherly tone as she gestured toward the black-haired boy. He smiled at Ginny, and she smiled back.

"Why don't you go through with Harry?" she said. 

Ginny nodded and stood by Harry while waiting their turn to go through.

There were four other boys, all fiery haired like their mother. In fact, to all others around, it probably would look as though Ginny was their sister, instead of Harry being their brother.

When they were finally on the train, Harry and Ginny ended up in an empty compartment at the end.

"So, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"_The _Ginny Weasley?" 

"Yup," Ginny said offhandedly, hoping that he wasn't going to treat her as though she were an animal in a zoo.

"So, do you really have the," his voice softened, "scar?"

Ginny pushed her bangs out of the way to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wow, oh I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

He extended a hand and she took it.

"So were all those red-heads your brothers?"

He nodded.

"No offense, but none of your family really look like you at all," She then noticed his brilliant green eyes, which she had seen on his mother earlier, "Except the eyes, you have your mother's eyes."

"I'm the only one in the family to look like my dad, everyone says I look exactly like him, but my mother's eyes. All my brothers look like mum."

"I wish I had brothers. I'm an only child, and you have _four_!"

"Six actually." Ginny's eyes widened. "Bill and Charlie are already out of Hogwarts. Then there's Percy, he's a Gryffindor prefect this year. The twins Fred and George are in third year and Ron's in second."

"Wow! Wait, you said Percy's in Gryffindor, what are all the rest in?"

"Oh, all Gryffindor, and mum and dad were in Gryffindor too. I just hope I am, I don't think the twins'll let me live it down if I'm in Hufflepuff, but at least that's better than Slytherin."

"I know what you mean, my parents were both in Gryffindor and my aunt Fiona too. Your mother seems nice, what's your dad like?"

"Oh, he's the best, a real practical Joker, just like the twins. When he was at school he and his friends called themselves the Marauders. There was Sirius, or Padfoot, Remus, or Moony, James, that's my dad, he was Prongs and Peter was Wormtail..." His voice suddenly seemed angry.

"What?"

"Oh, Wormtail became a Death Eater after they finished school and he almost turned my parents in to Voldemort."

Ginny gasped.

"What?"

"You said You-Know-Who's name!"

"Oh, I always have, my parents always taught us that fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself. My whole family uses his name. I'm surprised that your afraid of it, you defeated the guy!"

"Yeah, well my aunt always said You-Know-Who, so I always said it."

"What's your aunt like?"

"Actually, she looks a lot like your mum."

"So do you."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"_Right._"

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." A bushy haired girl stood in the door.

"No" said Ginny, and Harry shook his head.

"You're Ginny Weasley!"

"Guilty."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And _you_ are?"

"Harry Potter"

"Potter? Do you have a brother with red hair, about her shade?" She gestured toward Ginny.

"Six, four that you could be talking about."

"This one's about second year, tall for his age, incredibly annoying, and eats like a pig?"

"Yup, that's Ron."

"He's in my compartment and he won't shut up. Well, if you haven't seen the toad, I'll see you at the school. And you should change into your robes soon."

"Hope she's in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Why?"

"I think Ron likes her. He never shuts up when he likes someone."

Ginny giggled.

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor," he said.

"Why?"

"The girl who defeated the Dark Lord, anywhere but Gryffindor? I think _not_."

Ginny laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I thought Sirius was your dad's friend?"

Now they both laughed.

"You're funny." Harry complemented her.

"So are you."

At about twelve-thirty a lady came by pushing a cart of candy.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"I haven't got any money." Ginny said sadly.

"I'm starved, I'll take some of everything." said Harry. Ginny was shocked when he pulled a handful of gold out of his pocket.

"Ginny, you want half? I can't eat all this by myself."

"Definitely." 

So Ginny and Harry started eating all the different kinds of wizarding treats. Harry opened a chocolate frog and laughed when he saw the card.

"What's so funny?" 

"See for yourself." He said and handed her the card.

"Who's Virginia "Ginny" Weasley?" She asked jokingly. She turned over the card and looked at the picture of herself. It looked like it was taken today.

"Do these things age? Cause this looks like it was just taken."

"Yeah." She handed him back the card and opened her own frog.

"Dumbledore again," she said.

"Do you collect them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I do, but I'm nothing compared to Ron, he's only missing like, two."

They sat and talked until the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. When they got off they heard a booming voice with a loud accent call, " Firs' years, firs' years this way!"

"That's Hagrid." Harry told Ginny.

"You know him?" 

"Yeah, I've come up here to visit a few times over the years."

"Right"

"'ello, 'arry nice that yer finally startin' school eh? Who's this?"

"Oh this is-"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny cut Harry off.

"Nice to meet yeh, Ginny. I'm Hagrid, Keeper o' the Keys an' Grounds up at the school."

He held out a large hand and Ginny shook it as best as she could.

"'arry you an' yer brothers come see me any time, an bring Ginny along as well if she like."

"Sure" said Ginny.

"Now," Hagrid whispered, "you'd best watch out aroun' the Defence agains' the Dark Arts teacher, you too 'arry.

Harry started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see."

So they all got into the boats to take them across the lake. Ginny shared a boat with Harry and the bushy haired Hermione. Once they all got inside, a stern looking witch led them into the great hall. Hermione told anyone who'd listen about how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside.

As they took their places in line to the side of the hall, Ginny realised that she was really beginning to like Harry Potter.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**

Chapter Three  
The Sorting Hat

** __

Author's Note: Thanks to Majick, who reviewed this story and actually thought it good. Never would have finished it otherwise.

When the sorting was about to begin, Ginny saw Harry sitting with Professor Dumbledore. No, wait. Harry was standing next to Ginny. How could he be in two places at once? She looked confusedly between the two Harrys. 

Harry noticed she seemed to be shaking her head repeatedly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Who's sitting next to Dumbledore with the black hair?"

"You mean the one with the long black hair and hooked nose? That's Professor Snape."

"No, on his other side."

Harry could see why she was so confused. But instead of explaining who was really sitting next to Dumbledore, he decided to have some fun.

"You mean me?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You? How can that be you if your right here?"

"Does it look like me?" She nodded. "Then who else could it be? My brothers all have red hair, so it can't be one of them..."

"Harry Potter! That's your father isn't it?"

He nodded, "Took you long enough."

"That's why you were laughing! He's the Defence teacher isn't he?"

"Yup."

"When I call your name, you will come to the stool and the hat will decide which house to which you belong." The stern looking witch said while holding a tattered wizard's hat.

"Great, I completely missed the song! If you had just told me who that was, I could have paid attention!"

"It says the same thing every year, Gryffindor's brave, Hufflepuff's loyal, Ravenclaw's smart and Slytherin's ambitious."

"I know, but _still_."

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

At this, Ron stood up in his seat and started cheering, Hermione turned very red.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat had barely touched the top of the boys blond head before shouting,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Parkinson, Pansy, was also sorted into Slytherin and twin girls, Patil, and Patil were split into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. 

"Potter, Harry"

"Good luck, Harry." Ginny whispered as he went to sit down on the stool. It seemed Harry was the exact opposite of Malfoy, Draco. As soon as the hat was on his head, it called,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an eruption of applause from the red-heads at the Gryffindor table. Professor Potter at the teachers table looked proud as his son took his place by his brothers.

There were only three people other than Ginny left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa" 

"RAVENCLAW!"

Then it was Ginny's turn. 

"Weasley, Virginia"

"Did she say Weasley?"

"_The _Ginny Weasley?"

The sorting hat covered half of her face. A soft voice spoke into her ear "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not dumb, yet not brilliant. Talent, Merlin yes, there's talent. A great thirst to prove yourself...but where to put you?

Gryffindor, _please_, Gryffindor.

"Why? Oh yes, you're starting to like that Potter boy aren't you? Yes I see. It's all here in your head. But are you sure? You could be great and _Slytherin _will help you on your way. No doubt about that. Well if you're sure... Fine then, GRYFFINDOR!"

She was so relieved that she hardly noticed that she was greeted by the loudest cheer yet. The entire table was standing and cheering as if they had just won a Quidditch match. She sat down next to Harry and all the other Potters shook her hand. Though even as he did, Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione, who was sitting in between Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"I'm muggle-born by the way, what are you all?" she asked the table at large.

Ginny said pureblood, Harry, the rest of the Potters, and Seamus Finnegan all were half-bloods, and Dean Thomas was also a muggle-born.

The feast was wonderful, if Ginny were to say so herself. Soon she was ushered upstairs to the Gryffindor dormitories by Percy Potter, and laid down in the room she shared with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.

She decided that overall, it had been a great day.

* * *


	4. The Mirror of Erised

**

Chapter Four  
The Mirror of Erised

**

__

Author's Note: This chapter does not take place directly following chapter three. It takes place about halfway through the year, the night after a Quidditch match.

"Gin." 

Ginny was struggling to wake. She had been up late the night before, after Gryffindor's win at Quidditch. _Harry was amazing, _she thought.

__

Harry is _amazing._

For Harry was standing over her now, trying to wake her up. She realized that not only had she been up late the night before, but she hadn't gone to bed at all, and had fallen asleep in the common room.

"What?" she murmured sleepily. 

"I want to show you something." he asked before walking over to one of the tables.

She eventually got out of the couch she had become stuck in during her slumber, and followed him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"What?" She looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Harry, its four in the morning! What were you thinking waking me up this early?" To complete the image of drowsiness, she yawned.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to see this," he gestured to the table.

Laying there was a cloak. It was silver and felt like liquid when she touched it.

She gasped. "Harry, that's an _invisibility_ cloak!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"But, where'd you get it?" 

"Dad gave it to me last night. I can't believe he gave it to _me_. This cloak is practically legend. All the adventures he had with it. Anyway, I decided to use it tonight, and I found something. Come on." 

He grabbed the cloak in one hand and her hand in the other and threw it over them both.

"What about Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I wanted to show it to you first. Besides, _Hermione_, break a _rule_? I should think _not_." 

She laughed. Part of her was flattered that he wanted to show her first.

"So where are we going?" she asked, now much more awake.

"Can't tell you. I have to show you." Was all he said before pulling her out of the common room. 

She followed him halfway around the castle it seemed. Eventually they reached an old unused classroom, and he pulled her inside.

"Look over there." She did, and she saw a magnificent mirror, as tall as the room. Atop was written words in some other language, Erised something or other.

"I don't know what it does, but when I look in it, I see me as Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy too. Maybe it tells the future. What do you see?" he asked curiously, as she walked closer.

She gasped when she saw them. Her parents. Her father was tall and red-haired, with glasses, and her mother was short, pudgy with a very kind face. They were smiling at something on the right side of the mirror. 

"I don't think it shows the future," she whispered.

Ginny followed her parents gaze, to see two teenagers, one black-haired, the other red. 

They were about seventeen or so, probably fresh out of Hogwarts, and were _kissing_.

Her eyes widened further than it seemed possible when she realized this was her and Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked, gesturing with his hands for her to elaborate on her shocked face.

She couldn't think of a suitable lie, so she settled for a half-truth. "I see my parents. Smiling at me."

"Oh." 

"It seems you two have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," came a calm voice. They both spun around to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at them.

"Er, yes Professor," said Harry nervously.

"Any idea what it does?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Not really, no." 

Ginny looked up at the inscription on the top of the mirror. After seeing the mirror, she looked at it differently. She read it backwards.

"It shows you nothing more or less -," started Dumbledore.

"- than the deepest desire of our hearts." finished Ginny, turning around. "It shows not our face but our heart's desire."

"Yes, Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore beamed at her. "Harry, you have grown up the youngest of seven brothers. You see yourself better than all of them. With the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. Everything you want." Ginny could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at him.

"And you Virginia, have never known your parents. You see them being proud of you. Smiling at you." She was _sure_ that he winked at her. 

It was almost as though he knew she had seen Harry.

__

He winked at Harry, too.

But what else did Harry see?

She looked at him curiously, to see him smiling back at her.

__

Or who?

~The End~


End file.
